<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its a Good Day by JustMegs24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970460">Its a Good Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMegs24/pseuds/JustMegs24'>JustMegs24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, deans birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMegs24/pseuds/JustMegs24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small one shot of what I would like to believe would happen on Dean's birthday! Today, January 24th would have been his 42nd birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its a Good Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January 24th, 2021</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean woke up to the loud clanking of pots coming from the kitchen. It was early but he didn’t mind. On his right, the covers laid messily across the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where was Cas? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up, feet hitting the cold floor. Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly, slumping over to run water on his face. This woke him up ever so slightly. He grabbed his robe and draped it over himself before making his way to the kitchen, the clanking, and now voices getting louder as he got closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You burnt them! He’s never going to eat them now!” Sam’s voice strained. Dean smiled, wondering what his brother was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to! I’m not exactly a chef!” Castiel’s voice strained louder. “-oh good morning Dean!” Dean smiled, he couldn’t find the words to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean? Dean!” Sam exasperated. “I-uh, we were making breakfast. Cas here burnt the pancakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Is there at least bacon?” Dean fumbled to say, grabbing himself a coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all this man needs. Maybe we can go out for breakfast then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to go out? You sure?” Castiel asked. “We did just make bacon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sunshine, I do.” As much as Dean would have easily settled for just meat, he decided against it. He knew his family wouldn’t have done the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is your day,” Sam concluded. The three got ready. Or at least Sam and Dean did. Castiel didn’t sleep well and was up early. Ever since getting him out of the empty, he was struggling to adjust to a new, human life. Dean confessed shortly after the ex angel’s return to earth, almost terrified Castiel would get sent back. When he didn’t, Dean was ecstatic but never once, even to this day let Castiel out of his sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had called Eileen, asking if she would come with. She, being more excited than ever, agreed. Eileen mentioned she had a present for Dean, even though he refused to accept any, saying all he had was right here with him. Good friends, good food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At breakfast, Eileen shoved her present at Dean as the first thing she could. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to open it now,” she said, grinning. “I got it specially made for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I will.” Dean carefully opened the wrapping, which revealed a box. He opened it, taking out a homemade scarf. The initials D.W. on the end of one of the sides. “This is cool, who made it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember Mildred? From that retirement home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oak Park? Yeah, she was sweet,” Dean looked, catching Castiel’s eye. “Don’t worry, nothing happened,” he smiled, planting a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. “Nothing happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you,” Castiel smiled. He knew Dean was in this thing just as much as he was, even if it terrified them. Dean hadn’t exactly quit hunting all together and while Castiel went with him sometimes, it still seemed to scare him that if something had happened to Dean, he wouldn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she remembered you fairly well. I asked her to make it. I’m glad she agreed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So am I. Thank you Eileen!” Their food came shortly after, all of them eating quietly. Sam paid, much to Dean’s dismay. The four went back to the bunker, Sam hurriedly getting his own present for Dean. “I know we said no presents, but you’re my brother, I had to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam! No, I don’t want anything more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean-take it! You know when we go over to Jody’s later, the girls are going to get you a present each.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t expect anything less from them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you expected less from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy, that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just open the damn present!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Dean took the small wrapped box from his brother. He opened it, revealing a new watch. “The hell Sam? This had to have cost an arm and a leg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t. I’ve been saving up to go back to school and yeah I start in August again but this? Dean I wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sammy. I-I love it.” Dean smiled and gave his brother a hug. He stepped back, catching sight of Sam’s tear-filled eyes. “Don’t go crying on me now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! It’s not every day you get to properly celebrate a birthday without having to worry about anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but don’t go all chick flick moment on me, I ain’t crying today.” That statement did not last long once they got to Jody’s. The girls all chipped in to get him a new pair of boots. Claire even managed to go a bit out and get him a matching Grumpy Cat doll. Dean broke at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was filled with laughter afterwards, Castiel keeping a close eye on Dean, fidgeting with something in his pocket the whole time. They all knew what he was planning, except for Dean of course. Jack arrived, late, Dean broke again at the sight of him. Dean hugged Jack tightly, not letting go even against Jack’s airy attempts to say he that couldn't breathe. They let go, filling the air again with joy. As the party drew to an end, Dean let Sam drive the impala back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder, letting himself drift off to sleep. He wasn’t tired, he could keep going but something so comforting was in this moment where he could be free. He wasn’t hiding who he was anymore, he was more expressive in his actions. Once they arrived back home, he dragged Castiel to their shared room. “Hey Dean,” Castiel’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Cas?” Dean’s voice was just as soft. “What’s up?” Dean snaked an arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him in closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh-wanted to ask you something.” Castiel stepped back, his hand flying to his pocket. “I’m not good at these things, you know that-but-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean interrupted, taken aback by Castiel’s attempt to further the distance between them. He paid no attention to Castiel’s hand, which now held a small red box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up for a minute okay?” Castiel said, sounding a bit bitter, but sifting his tone at his next words. “Um, I would you-oh just take this.” Castiel shoved the box towards Dean, his hand shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took it, his hand’s fumbling to open the box. “What is this? Cas?” His brows furrowed, looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that dumbass, I mean-why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I don’t want to lose you. I love you. I’m terrified to love you because you could die at any moment on your hunts a-and I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ca-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to accept it, not now if you’re not comfortable. I-I just thought today would be a good day to ask and I’m probably wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, you idiot. Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean didn’t give Castiel the satisfaction of pressing further. Dean and Castiel's lips moving carefully together. It was passionate, caring, loving. Dean pulled away first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A million times yes.” Dean held Castiel tight, smiling the whole time. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Dean.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I have no idea if this will get out to anyone, but if anyone read this, thank you! Again, to Dean Winchester, happy birthday buddy. </p><p>For anyone who will be willing, i am working on an actual fic to post on here, hopefully i will release the first chapter soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>